Mi fin de semana
by Kini-chan
Summary: Kouji es utilizado por Izumi para dar celos a Takuya ¿verdad? Mi primer fic de este tipo, después de un montón de tonteras XD Para Kanata - Kouji I hate you so much ¬¬


(Se abre un telón un poco diferente al acostumbrado...)

Kini: Bienvenidos a este fic que dedicaré con mucho cariño a mi gran amigo Kanata-kun y a su hermana Miyuni, tal y como prometí, esto es un... un... Takuya/Kouji/Izumi (o sea... hay _YAOI_, señores u_ú, si no les gusta el Yaoi, el chico/chico, adiós ¬¬), espero sinceramente que les guste, porque será Kouji PoV y ya saben que Kouji y yo... ¬¬**

Kouji: Creéme que el sentimiento es mútuo u__ú

Kouichi: Lyserg .... TT___TT (está con el trauma del fic de Yuzu)

Kini: o.o' (hasta ella sabe que se pasó... pero no se arrepiente de haberlo hecho) X3

Kouji: u_ú Pobre pequeña amenaza inglesa de color verde ¬¬' creo que después de todo su destino es sufrir para siempre u.u'

Kouichi: No digas eso, Otouto-chan T.T

Kini: Está bien, seré buena contigo, Kouichi u_ú ... pero sólo porque en el capítulo de hoy saliste muy kawaii *¬* (saca a Lyserg de no-sé-dónde [práctico lugar XDD])

Lyserg: Pe-pero... yo estaba en... ._.'

Kouichi: ¡¡Lyserg!! *___* (abrazo sumamente posesivo de personas que no se han visto en... ehmmm... ¿dos semanas u_ú'?)

Lyserg: Hola, Kouichi ñ_ñ' (saludando con una mano, que es lo único que puede mover ahora)

Kouji: ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí, pequeña amenaza verde ¬¬!? ¡¡Te detesto!! __

Lyserg: Lo siento... Kouji-san (le mira tiernamente)

Kouji: O///O (retrocede)

Kouichi: (acariciándole como si fuera un gatito) Lyserg... mi Lyserg... kawaiii (mío, mi tesoro XDD)

Kini: Mhhmmm... muchas quisieran saber tus secretos para hechizar a los gemelos, Lyserg-kun (con un micrófono) ^___^U

Lyserg: (acercándose al micrófono después de verlo con mucha desconfianza) Pero yo no he hecho nada... ñ_ñ- (sonrojo después de una mirada tierna y derretidora)

Kouichi: Eres tan kawai n///n ^O^- Quiero besarte n__n

Lyserg: Ehmm... ñ__ñ'??? (claro que entiende, pero sabe que así conquista más, si no es tonto el niño u_ú)

(Pero cuando Kouichi va a besar a su... ehmm... a Lyserg (@__@), llega Kouji y agarra a Lyserg de los hombros, dejando a Kouichi tirado en el suelo con un golpe en la cabeza (así = X__X). Kouji mira fijamente a los ojos al que tiene agarrado y le grita lo más fuerte que puede...:)

Kouji: ¡¡¡TE ODIO, INGLÉS ////!!!!

(El chico Minamoto se aleja corriendo, mientras al público de "Amor en la oscuridad" se les dibuja una gota de sudor en la cabeza, los otros se preguntan qué demonios hace Lyserg en un fic de Digimon, y algunos perdidos dicen... "¿Quién demonios es Lyserg...?")

Kini: Fue demasiado para él n_n' (despidiendo a Kouji con la mano [sí que es mala])

Lyserg: (sacudiendo suavemente a Kouichi) ¿Estás bien? .__.

Kouichi: (despertando) Ah... entonces no estoy soñando... ¡¡de verdad estás conmigo!! (lo abraza otra vez)

Kini: ¡¡Kawai, Lysichi!! *___* (saca su videograbadora) ¡¡LEMON!!

Lyserg: O___O ¡¡Un inocente abrazo no tiene nada que ver con Lemon, pervertida ///!!

Kini: Me recuerda que tengo que hacer Lemon de ustedes ^__^'

Kouichi: Lemon con Lyserg... .///. ... ñ///ñ

Lyserg: Nada de eso ¬///¬ el Lemon es privado, no para ser filmado ante cámaras, no es un espectáculo, es una demostración de amor u__ú (y esa fue la moraleja de este fanfic)

Público de "Amor en la Oscuridad": n__ñ' (aplauden)

Los demás: O.O' (aún no entienden)

Los que no conocen a Lyserg: ... (es probable que ya no estén leyendo esto XDD)

Kini: Qué bonitas palabras, Lyserg-kun ñ__ñ'

Kouichi: Por eso te quiero tanto n__n- (nuevo abrazo tierno [Hey, Kouichi es muy cuidadoso ¬¬**])

Lyserg: ñ__ñ'

(Pero de pronto desde la oscuridad del fondo del público surge una voz que desinteresadamente pide un deseo de todo corazón para dar felicidad a los demás...)

Yuzu: ... ¡¡Hao/Lyserg!! X3

Lyserg: ¡¡Hao no está aquí ___!!

Kini: Puedo traerlo n__nU

Lyserg y Kouichi: ¡¡¡NUUU!!! ____

Kanata: Eh!!! Es un fic para mí y no hay Hao/Lyserg aquí u_ú

Yuzu: Sí, pero si lo ves de cierta manera, tampoco debe de haber Lysichi o.o'

Kini: Ah, ja ja... tienen razón ñ_ñ ...

(Los tres se miran por algunos segundos que a los demás podrían parecerles eternos... para luego estallar en carcajadas histéricas que bien podrían provocar que más de uno llamara a emergencias)

Kouichi: Tranquilos, esto es normal, se les pasará pronto ñ__ñ

Lyserg: (se sienta) ...

Kouichi: ~___~' (se sienta también)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(10 horas después)

Kini: Creo que debo empezar por fin el fic ^___^

Kanata: Tienes razón, yo también tengo que seguir con los míos XDDD

Yuzu: WA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA ¡¡Un cangrejo!!

Kanata: ñ__ñU

Kini: Mhmmm... bueno, ahora, a trabajar... ¡¡KOUJI MINAMOTO!!

Kouji: (entrando en escena después de haber descansado un poco) ¿Qué quieres? ¡¡WAA!! ¿¡Qué hace todavía éste aquí!? ___**

Kouichi: Es mi regalito kawai n__n- (carga a Lyserg y lo abraza como si fuera un osito de peluche [yeah, puede cargarlo o.o'])

Lyserg: Yo no soy "regalito kawai", Kouichi ñ__ñ'

Kouichi: Ne, eres "mi" regalito kawai ^///^ (que niño tan meloso XDD)

Kini: Déjalo... comió pastel de chocolate con flan de mi tía, por eso está así ^___^-

Kouji: Menos mal que no comió nada de lo que tú hiciste ¬__-

Kini: ¡¡¡ESTÁS MUERTO, MINAMOTO ¬___¬***!!!!

Kouji: Vayamos en paz ñ__ñ' Después de todo... es en primera persona y... yo soy tu protagonista, autora... trabajemos en equipo u.ú

Kini: Ush... tienes razón... trabajemos en equipo...

Kouji: De acuerdo...

Kini: OK, a petición general, aquí va ¡Por fin! (¿Morphin? XDD (chiste de Yuzu XP)) El Fanfic de Digimon Frontier n__n XDDD

Enjoy it XD!!!

Atte: Kini-chan

_Digimon Frontier no es mío... jamás lo fue ni lo será XP Por cierto, Lyserg tampoco... ne,_

_Kouichi, tampoco es tuyo u_ú... Que sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo y Hiroyuki Takei) se queden con el dinero, ustedes disfruten leyendo esta estúpidez XDDD La canción que sale por ahí es de la Oreja de Van Gogh, se llama "La paz de tus ojos" o algo así ^__^' Esto no es un songfic, pero de todas maneras XDDD... ahora sí, a leer la semihistoria con este seminarrador... Kouji Minamoto ¬¬**_

**_+*+ Mi fin... de semana +*+_**

**_1.- Viernes y Sábado de confusiones y locura_**

Genial, fin de semana al fin. (Observen la genial redundancia del asunto). La escuela a terminado. Puedo sentir el Viernes... amo el fin de semana, sin nada qué hacer más que descansar y...

Lo he vuelto a ver. Otra vez con esa sonrisa, tan desenvuelto y alegre como siempre, como si nada en el mundo importase más que divertirse en aquellos momentos. Me pregunto qué pasará por esa cabeza... si es que alguna vez llega a pasar algo ahí dentro.

Supongo que esos chicos que le siguen deben de ser parte de su equipo de soccer, claro, es para lo único en lo que llega a sobresalir. Me pregunto si me verá...

¡Bah! ¿Qué importa? Ese chico es un distraído, nunca daría conmigo aunque me pusiera enfrente de él y lo llamara con un altavoz.

Además... no me interesa... De todos los chicos con los que he convivido en mi vida, nunca había conocido persona más impulsiva que él... nunca piensa en nada, nada más se avienta al peligro sin importarle realmente nada. Realmente loco. No me importa en lo más mínimo lo que haga...

Pero... entonces... ¿por qué estoy aquí? ... ¿para qué he venido hasta acá...?

- ¡¡Kouji-kun!!

Oh, claro. Una cita, con Izumi Orimoto... a eso venía. Ella dijo que tendría una cita con Takuya y conmigo, por eso vine.

¿¡Qué!? Aunque no lo parezca, a veces puedo ser amable... pero sólo a veces.

- ¡Hola, Izumi-chan! - exclamó el chico que me había ignorado todo este tiempo, también olvidando que la chica me había saludado a mí.

- Ah, hola Takuya... ¿de verdad piensas ir así?

- ¿Qué tiene así?

Se examinó de arriba a abajo. No me explico como alguien puede ser tan descuidado. Estaba completamente sudado y manchado de lodo. Y, aparte de esos "pequeños" detalles... esa ropa que traía no era la más adecuada para salir.

- ¡Ah! Así - sonrió él, de manera bastante tonta, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

Juro que puedo sentir como las gotas de sudor se me dibujan en la frente y como un aire helado sopla sobre mí. Este torpe chico me saca de mis casillas. Y parece que a Orimoto también.

- ¡¡¡Estúpido Takuya!!! - la chica le golpeó salvajemente, mientras yo sólo me hice a un lado para evitar salir herido.

Aún no me explico bien lo que hago aquí, esto no me interesa, no me importa, no me importa nada de esto.

- Kouji...

Volteo al oír que la rubia me llama. Trato de sonreír, pero creo que el gesto no me sale natural.

Es cierto, después de todo una vida sin hacerlo, es díficil comenzar ahora.

- Vamos tú y yo sólos, éste tonto no nos puede acompañar así - Izumi se me cuelga del brazo sin que yo pueda hacer nada más que sonrojarme.

- Eh... - me he dado cuenta que no he dicho nada. Pero está bien. Creo que no tengo nada qué decir.

Puedo ver a Takuya temblando. No sé qué significa eso... Aunque, por mi parte, también puedo sentir temblores por todo mi cuerpo, puesto que una chica jamás se me había acercado de esa manera.

De hecho, casi nadie se me ha acercado de esa manera, sólo mi hermano. No sé qué pueda estar pasando conmigo, me siento como si tuviera un poco de fiebre al sentir el cuerpo de Izumi contra el mío.

- Vamos, Kouji... - me susurra ella, al oído, provocándome escalofríos.

Aunque, claro, yo trato de permanecer sereno, mas no sé si lo logre.

Pero... lo que más me preocupa es Takuya... ¿me preocupa? No, él no me importa, entonces... ¿por qué me duele verlo de esa manera? Parece... triste...

No... yo no puedo sentir nada de eso... porque yo... él no significa absolutamente nada para mí.

Tampoco ella, tampoco Izumi... entonces... ¿qué pasa conmigo? No sé qué debo sentir en estos momentos... no sé...

- ¡¡De acuerdo!! - elevo mi mirada. Takuya se ha echado a correr rápidamente. Puedo sentir un ligero vacío en mi interior que se agranda conforme lo veo alejarse... ¿por qué...?

- Bien... - ahora Izumi se separa de mí y yo la observo, con una mirada confundida - ... Creo

que... tendrá que ser en otra ocasión... - ella también se ve ligeramente triste.

Se da la vuelta y se aleja. No se despide de mí, sólo me deja ahí. Empieza a oscurecer... las luces se encienden.

Yo no me muevo del lugar. No entiendo la pequeña escena que viví... como si hubiera pasado algo muy importante de lo que yo fuí parte sin enterarme siquiera. Más tarde... más noche...

No importa... ya no importa... nunca me ha importado nada... yo no siento nada... por nadie...

Encuentro una banca y me siento en ella. Bajo la mirada y dejo que el tiempo pase. Pero... ni siquiera puedo pensar... todo a pasado demasiado pronto y no comprendo nada.

- Conque aquí estabas...

Levanto la vista para encontrarme con unos ojos azules observándome.

- Tu padre estaba preocupado, llamó a mi casa... salí a buscarte... yo... ¿qué ocurre?

Apoyé mis brazos en mis piernas, pensativo. Tenía algo de frío. La pequeña banca en la que estoy sentado no me ayuda de mucho con mis dudas, la verdad no he podido reflexionar del todo bien. Y... luego llega él, la única persona de este mundo que me puede hacer dudar... y lo hace.

- No es tu asunto.

- Ahora lo es... ¿qué ocurre?

- No importa.

- Sí me importa.

- Ni siquiera sabes.

- Si me dices lo sabré.

... Y también la única persona que es tan terca como yo...

- ¿Y bien?

Me llevo una mano al rostro, tratando de tranquilizarme. Este chico... a veces me desespera...

Sé que no se irá hasta que le diga lo que pasa. Sé que se quedará ahí hasta que yo le cuente todo. Sé que no me dejará levantarme hasta que me dé sus consejos. Claro... por algo él...

- Kouichi Kimura... vete a casa... - le digo, algo enfadado, al saber que casi me vence.

- No.

Maldito sea...

Sonríe. Sabe que estoy a punto de caer... pero no me daré por vencido.

- ¡¡Kouichi!! - lo regaño, tratando de imponerme.

- ¡¡Kouji!! - me dice, en el mismo tono, burlándose de mí.

Está bien... me rindo.

Se lo hago saber y él ríe, victorioso. Es increíble cómo cambia tu mundo cuando te enteras que tienes un hermano y... sobre todo, que él sabe tus debilidades. O, tal vez, es que yo quiero que las sepa... Pero en realidad, eso no es lo importante ahora.

Kouichi escucha atentamente todo lo que le digo. Mi hermano es muy bueno escuchando, nunca interrumpe a menos de que se pida su opinión, es excelente para desahogarse.

- Ya veo... - murmura, al darse cuenta que yo terminé mi historia.

- ¿Ves? No es tan importante...

- Te equivocas... - mi gemelo se pone de pie, algo serio. Me aterra cuando se pone así...

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Tienes que poner en orden tus sentimientos, Kouji.

- Ya sabes que no siento nada por Izumi... - volteo hacia un lado, enfadado al darme cuenta que ya comenzó a regañarme de nuevo.

- ¿Y por Takuya...?

- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!! ¿¡Cómo piensas que yo... que yoooo!?

- ¿Tienes algún problema con... ese tipo de relaciones...?

- Mhmmm... - la verdad nunca había pensado en eso. Pues, algunos de mis compañeros tienen relaciones de ese tipo y no me molestan pero... no me imagino a mí... mucho menos con ese chico...

- Kouji... lastimaste a Takuya... de alguna manera...

- No entiendo lo que me dices... - negué con la cabeza. Entonces Kouichi me abrazó tiernamente. Como él estaba de pie, mi rostro estaba contra su pecho. Podía sentir los movimientos de su respiración. Bastante relajante. Cerré mis ojos para escuchar los suaves latidos del corazón de mi hermano.

Vivo... está vivo... Sonrío con melancolía...

- Piensa en Izumi... Kouji... pero también piensa en Takuya... ¿me prometes que lo harás? - se separa de mí y puedo ver de nuevo sus ojos azules tan parecidos a los míos. Me quedo un rato viéndolo, embobado, pero luego reacciono y asisto. Él sonríe de nuevo y me vuelve a abrazar -

Todo estará bien, Otouto-chan...

Otouto-chan... cómo le gusta llamarme de esa manera... lo hubiera golpeado si hubieran estado otras personas presentes, pero ahora estamos a solas, sólo puedo sonrojarme levemente y fruncir el ceño.

- Te he dicho que no me llames así.

- No tiene nada de malo, Kouji - sonríe de nuevo - ¿O quieres que te llame Kouji-chan?

- ¡¡NO!! Prefiero Otouto-chan... - me rindo de nuevo... lo detesto.

- Ayy, Kouji... siempre eres tan... tan...

- ¿Tan qué?

- Tan... tú...

¿Tan... "yo"? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? Nunca lo entenderé... Kouichi siempre habla de esa manera y lo peor, me dejará con la duda hasta que yo le diga más sobre mí... y seguramente lo haré.

- Muy bien, vámonos... - dijo, repentinamente, mostrando que tiene un lado responsable, después de todo.

Asisto. No caminaré junto a él mucho tiempo, pues vivimos en casas separadas, en diferentes sectores de la ciudad, pero... está bien, me gusta caminar a su lado, aunque sea por poco tiempo. Pero, claro está. Él jamás debe enterarse de eso.

- Adiós, Otouto-chan - se despide de mi, agitando su mano alegremente.

- ¡Adiós, Onii-chan! - ¡Ja! Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego.

Pero él sólo se ríe. Rayos... creo que... caí derrotado de nuevo... Mhmmm... Suspiro, algo cansado. También agito mi mano para despedirme, con una sonrisa de resignación, él asiste, claro que entendió que se corona campeón de nuevo. Maldito.

Camino hasta mi casa, pensando en todo lo que me dijo Kouichi. Si pensamos las cosas... se podría decir que Izumi me... ¿acosa...? Pero... ella es... Es cierto, Izumi Orimoto es una chica muy linda, aunque tiene un carácter de los mil demonios y ciertamente no podría convivir mucho con ella en ese aspecto, pero... ¿los opuestos se atraen? Es decir... miren a mi hermano... él está loco... y yo... argh... olviden eso.

Por otro lado... Takuya. No entiendo su reacción. Pero si analizamos la situación podemos hallar la respuesta lógica... Izumi se me acercó peligrosamente, mi mente se bloquea... justo como ahora. Me detengo en mis pensamientos, algo sonrojado. Sacudo mi cabeza y me froto la cara con fuerza. Además, también tengo que ver por dónde camino, si no chocaré con algo y eso no me gustaría para nada.

Entonces, hay que calcular todo fríamente... veamos... Izumi conmigo... Takuya enojado... Izumi se me acerca... Takuya más enojado... Más cerca... más enojo... más cerca... más enojo...

¡Eureka! ¡Celos! ¡¡Ouch!!... Poste de luz.

Ahora tengo un golpe en la cabeza y a Kouichi le encantará saber de dónde lo saqué. Qué buena suerte tienes Minamoto... Bueno, al menos ya sé la respuesta...

- Estoy en casa.

... Takuya está enojado conmigo porque...

- Bienvenido, Kouji.

... piensa que Izumi y yo tenemos algo qué ver...

- Hola, mamá - sonrío.

... que nada qué ver...

- Estabamos preocupados, llamé a tu hermano...

... porque a mí no me interesa nadie de esa manera...

- Sí, me lo encontré...

... Aunque más bien me encontró...

- Es un niño muy lindo tu hermano Kouichi...

... Mhmmm...

- Sí...

... Está loco...

- ¿Quieres cenar?

- No gracias, ya comí algo. Tengo que usar el teléfono, ¿está bien? - pregunto, ya que tengo que solucionar esto lo más pronto posible.

- De acuerdo, Kouji, pero no tardes - me contesta mi padre, algo confundido por mi prisa.

De hecho, yo también me sorprendo... ayy... es algo que tengo que hacer pero ya, si no llamo a ese Takuya, va a ser otro chico quien me va a estar a acosando con llamadas en la madrugada.

Sí, mi hermano "el lindo Kouichi" ¿quién más...?

Subo a mi habitación y tomo el teléfono. Por suerte, sé todos los números de memoria de mis estimados amigos de aventuras, sí, aunque les parezca increíble.

Marco el número del castaño. Me contesta una voz femenina, creo que es su madre.

- Recidencia Kanbara, ¿con quien desea hablar?

- Humm... Bu-enas... noches... ¿Está... Takuya...? - ¡Dios! Soy pésimo para el télefono.

- Un momento, por favor - puedo jurar que se está riendo de mí, y luego puedo sentir un sonrojo inmenso extendiéndose por mis mejillas al escuchar a la señora Kanbara gritar "¡Es tu amigo

Kouji!"

Dos palabras... "_Trágame tierra_"

- Hola Kouji, ¿qué quieres...?

Cielos, sí que parece molesto aún.

- Eh, hola Takuya, yo sólo hablaba para decirte que... que... ahh... mhmmm...

- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué...? - se oía ansioso... más yo no sabía muy bien qué quería oír.

- Este... pues, sólo quería decirte que yo no salí con Izumi ese día...

- ¿No? - bien, al menos su tono de voz mejoró un poco.

- No... y también... No puedo creer que te guste una niña como ella...

- ¡¡¿Qué?!!

Oh no... creo que no debí decir eso...

- ¿¡Cómo!? ¿Por qué dices eso? Además... ¿¡A ti qué te importa quién me guste!?

- Bueno... pues yo...

- ¿Sí? Dime Kouji... ¿qué te importa...?

- ¡¡Pues no me importa!!

- ¡¡Pues bien!!

- ¡¡Sí bien!!

- ¡¡Y no vuelvas a llamarme!!

Cortó... Sí, definitivamente no debí decir eso... Ahora sí que metí la pata... por no decirlo de otra manera...

Muy bien, ahora necesito otra terapia al estilo... "_Kouichi Kimura_" Dios... no sé cómo puedo caer tan bajo a veces.

- Yo voy, mamá - lo escucho decir, cuando va a abrirme la puerta - ¿Kouji?

Apenas me dejó anoche y ahora "benditos fines de semana", lo veo de nuevo, búscando algo de lo que podríamos llamar "apoyo emocional" o la verdad no sé cómo puedo llamarlo. Yo lo llamo regaños, porque eso son, siempre me dice que no debí haberlo hecho, pero nunca me dice qué hacer para evitar hacer lo que dice que está mal... Ni él se entiende.

- Hola... - saludo tímidamente a... nuestra madre. Es mi madre biológica, pero casi nunca la veo, aún así, siento que es muy importante para mí. Ella me sonríe y me abraza.

- Hola, Kouji.

- ¿Podemos hablar? - le pregunto a mi hermano. Hasta él se sorprende de que yo se lo pida.

- Sí, por supuesto. Estaremos en mi cuarto, mamá.

- Diviértanse, niños.

Jo... no creo que estar con Kouichi se le pueda llamar diversión, a menos de que seas masoquista. Bien... es que... ¡detesto perder! Y eso lo sabe, por eso lo disfruta más...

- Muy bien, dime qué ha pasado - se sentó en su cama y esperó.

Le empiezo a contar la mini-batalla telefónica que sostuvimos Takuya y yo ayer por la noche. Si lo ves de cierta manera, puede ser bastante cómica, sobre todo porque en mis arrebatos de histeria casi llego a escenificar a Takuya y a mí mismo peleando a travéz de los teléfonos. Sí, imagínenme a mí, Kouji Minamoto, gritándole a un cepillo que tengo en la mano como si fuera el teléfono para luego cambiarme de lugar y gritarme de vuelta. Bastante gracioso, incluso yo tengo que decirlo.

Pero para mi hermano no... mi hermano es una persona bastante peculiar. Es cierto que es mucho más elegre que yo y tal vez hasta habla mucho más, pero, con todo y las locuras que hice, eso no deja de ser una conversación más o menos "seria", así que él no hará nada de nada más que escuchar... hummm... ahora sólo tengo que darle el banderazo de que finalicé para que estalle en carcajadas... ¿Hace falta que haga la cuenta regresiva...?

- ¿Kouichi...?

- Kouji.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿De verdad hiciste eso?

Algo raro pasa. No se ríe... sólo se lleva una mano al mentón, como pensando en algo. Cierra los ojos. ¿Entonces es algo tan serio? Me acerco a él para examinarlo de cerca, pero aún cuando nuestros rostros están demasiado cercanos, él me ignora por completo. Me arrodillo y apoyo mis codos en sus piernas para verlo detenidamente. Nada.

Está demasiado concentrado en lo que hace. Es raro verlo así, al menos yo no lo había visto.

De cierta manera puedo ver algo de lo "lindo" que dicen los demás que hay en él. Mi gemelo es una persona tímida y tranquila... hasta que no lo conoces del todo. Me alegra haber ganado su confianza. Cierro los ojos también, sonriendo.

Tanta paz y tranquilidad...

- ¡¡Bien!! - caigo al suelo, asustado por su repentino grito, pero al él pareció no importarle porque se pone de pie como si nada hubiera pasado - Voy a casa de Takuya.

- ¿¡Estás loco!? - le pregunto, algo confundido por su actitud, aún en el piso de su habitación -

¿Por qué tendrías que ir a la casa de Takuya?

- Porque tengo que saber las dos versiones - me guiñó el ojo. Sigo sin entender.

- ¡No estés jugando, Kouichi!

- Vamos, si mis sospechas son ciertas entonces... Kouji... aún no has hablado con Izumi.

En eso tiene razón, aún no he hablado con la chica rubia. Es increíble como una tonta escena de celos ha arruinado mi fin de semana y mi loco hermano ha empezado a jugar a los detectives... ahora a ver quién le saca esa idea de la cabeza.

- Mamá, voy a casa de Takuya.

¿¡¡Qué!!?

- Está bien, hijo.

¿¡¡Ahora!!?

- Volveré más tarde, no te preocupes.

¿¡¡Qué le pasa!!?

- Abrígate bien, Kouichi.

¡¡Pero sí está loco!!

- Sí, vamos Kouji, tú también tienes trabajo qué hacer

¿¡¡Yo!!?

- ¿¡¡Yo!!?

¡¡Pero yo no estoy...

- ... tan loco como tú!!

Ahora estamos caminando por la calle. ¿Donde están los digimons asesinos imprudentes cuando los necesitas? Maldigo mi suerte... maldigo mi maldito fin de semana...

- Maldito loco - le digo, con la peor cara que puedo ponerle.

- Todo saldrá bien, Otouto-chan - sonríe. Claro, para él todo esto es una broma. Algo con lo que puede jugar... yo quiero descansar un rato.

No pude dormir ni un poco pensando que Takuya cree que estoy con Izumi y que Izumi ha de pensar que puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo... cosa nada fácil, por cierto. Y Kouichi se divierte...

Después de todo, fue a mí a quien utilizaron como instrumento para dar celos y no a él... por supuesto, tiene lógica.

¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Por qué me preocupa tanto esto!? Ayy... no debería de estarme pasando esto... Es una completa tontería.

- Por cierto, Kouji... quiero darte esto - mi gemelo saca una hoja papel del bolsillo de sus pantalones.

Yo la tomo y comienzo a leer uno de los párrafos.

_No he podido esta vez_

_Vuelvo a no ser_

_Vuelo a caer_

_Qué importa nada si yo_

_No sé reír_

_No sé sentir..._

Oh... son esas canciones que tanto le gustan a Kouichi.

- Es linda, ¿no?

- Hummm...

Claro que es linda... y me recuerda mucho a... alguien. Pero no puedo decirle que es linda, no cuando estoy tan enfadado con él.

- ¿Por qué me das esto?

- Porque quiero que te la aprendas, la cantarás para la persona que tu corazón elija.

- ¿¡QUÉ!?

Escuché las tres palabras que jamás formarán parte de la misma oración en mi mundo. Cantar-Corazón-Elegir

- ¡¡¡LOCO!!!

- ¿Sabes? Has dicho mucho esa palabra últimamente.

- ¿Por qué crees, Kouichi Kimura? Porque estás loco... ¡¡Nunca voy a cantar esto!!

- Lo harás, yo lo sé... - se adelantó un poco. Puedo jurar que está sonriendo.

- ¿¡Cómo puedes saberlo!?

- Muy fácil... porque soy tu hermano gemelo y lo sé... Me voy a la casa de Takuya, nos vemos más tarde - se alejó corriendo, dejándome confundido, con el trozo de papel en mis manos.

Lo veo de nuevo. Es su letra, la caligrafía es de él completamente. Sonrío levemente, podrá estar muy loco, pero es mi hermano y yo... lo quiero... pero... ¡jamás se lo diría!

Hummm... bueno... fijo mi vista de nuevo en la letra de la canción y leo el párrafo que sigue.

_Quiero oírte llorar_

_Y que me parta el corazón_

_Quiero darte un beso sin pensar_

_Quiero sentir miedo_

_Cuando me digas adiós_

_Yo quiero que me enseñes a jugar_

Definitivamente, es hermosa... tal vez sí, quisiera cantarla alguna vez, para la persona indicada...

Y... me viene como anillo al dedo. No sé de dónde la habrá sacado Kouichi, pero creo que estaba pensado en mí cuando copió la letra de esta canción y me la dió. No hay nada que me dé más inseguridad y miedo que mostrar mis sentimientos. Lo sabe.

Y también sabe que quiero... de cierta manera, dejar de sentir ese miedo y mostrarme tal como soy con la persona a la que yo... pues...

- ¡... y se presentó todo enlodado, ¿puedes creerlo?!

Conozco esa voz. Elevo la mirada y me encuentro con una rubia casi gritando y a un chico vestido de azul, bastante robusto que la sigue casi como fiel sirviente. Hela ahí. Izumi Orimoto.

Y, claro, Junpei Shibayama, otro de mis grandes amigos. Y creo que el que se ve mucho más aburrido y que desea irse es Tomoki Himi. Sonrío un poco y doblo cuidadosamente la canción que me dió mi hermano para guardarla y me acerco al singular grupo.

- Hola - saludo, cortesía, ¿conocen el significado de esas palabra?

Parece que ellos no, pues me miran como bicho raro.

- ¡Hola, Kouji-san! - Tomoki es el único que se me acerca, tal vez implorando en silencio que lo salve como en aquella ocasión, como si de otro Raremon se tratase.

- Hum, hola Kouji - se anima la rubia, algo más tímida que de costumbre. No puedo evitar acordarme de lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos y la sangre se me sube al rostro.

No, calma para mí... tengo que tranquilizarme y hablar con ella seriamente... antes de que el famoso detective Kouichi Kimura termine con Takuya y acose a Izumi también.

- Hola - al fin me saluda Junpei, aunque parece molesto... ¿será algo que dije?

Aunque... en realidad no he dicho mucho...

- Este... quiero hablar contigo, Izumi - le digo, bajando la mirada ligeramente.

- ¿Conmigo?

- A solas...

- ¿A solas? - ahora es Shibayama quien repite (innecesariamente por cierto, no creo que nadie por aquí esté sordo) mis palabras.

- Sí, quiero hablar con Izumi a solas - me enfrento a mi compañero mayor.

- Vamos, Junpei... estaré bien... no creo que muerda, ¿o sí?

Jamás debió decir eso... me sonrojé por completo. Y lo peor. Todos se dieron cuenta, porque Izumi se empezó a reír, al igual que Tomoki, aunque Junpei más bien lucía furioso.

Está bien... sólo relájate y pregunta...

- ¿P-Por... q-qué?

Eso no es estar relajado...

- ¿Por qué que?

Ni siquiera estando a solas con ella logro mantenerme tranquilo. Tal vez sea por mirar sus atrayentes ojos verdes... su lindo y largo cabello rubio... su piel tensa y blanca... o tal vez...

¡¡ARGH!! ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?

- ¿Te sientes bien, Kouji? - mala idea, mala idea. Ahora pone su mano en mi frente.

Voy a... voy a...

- ¿Kouji?

- ¡¡Izumi!!

- ¿Sí?

¿Por qué sonríe, maldita sea? Todos se burlan de mí...

- ¿Por qué te portaste así conmigo anoche?

Ajá, la tomé por sorpresa. Se aleja de mí y me observa, algo desorientada. Mira a un lado, evitando mis ojos.

- Eso fue porque...

- ¿Porque...?

- ¿No lo sabes aún...?

- Eh...

¿Qué debo de saber?

- Tonto...

Se da la vuelta y me deja ahí, sin aclararme realmente nada, sólo que con las hormonas alborotadas y más confundido que antes.

Otro de los consejos de Kouichi que me mete en más problemas... de acuerdo...

Supongo que debe estar en casa de Takuya... será mejor que vaya por él. No quisiera que nuestra madre se preocupara innecesariamente solamente por las locuras de mi hermano.

Camino solitario, sin más compañía que un sábado echado a la basura que pronto terminará.

Por fin llego al departamento de los Kanbara.

- Kouji, pasa, pasa...

- Buenas tardes, señora... Sólo vengo por mi hermano.

- Oh, sí, está en el cuarto de Takuya.

- Gracias.

Conozco de memoria el camino. Y no pregunten por qué. Silencio. Cosa rara. Mi hermano y Takuya son, debo decirlo, dos personas que no se parecen del todo, pero juntos... dan miedo.

Recuerdo que en una ocasión nos juntamos para estudiar y... bueno, solamente puedo decirles que los hasta los más valientes tienen miedo de entrar a una habitación cuando esos dos se juntan. Por eso me extraña que no se escuche absolutamente nada... ¿Qué podrá pasar?

Empiezo a sentir pánico. Y abro la puerta sin tocar.

La escena me deja perplejo. Mis piernas no responden sólo me quedo ahí, viéndolos.

Están en el piso, pero... Takuya está sobre Kouichi, ambos están completamente sonrojados, pues claro, la posición en la que están es por demás... comprometedora...

- Kouji...

Algo me pasa... algo en mí se quiebra lentamente... y me duele. Takuya se separa de mi hermano, mirándome, abre la boca, como queriendo decirme... cualquier cosa... Yo no lo escucho. Estoy demasiado concentrado en lo que siento ahora... algo que no puedo describir con palabras y que no entiendo. Lo único que sé es que estoy furioso...

Cuando al fin mis piernas respoden, me doy la vuelta y comienzo a correr. Puedo escuchar que mi hermano me llama, pero no escucho, yo sólo corro y corro hasta llegar a la oscuridad de la noche...

To be continue ===

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kini: Bien, este fic va a ser de dos partes solamente, no creo que tenga continuaciones ni nada por estilo u_ú. Es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto o_o' Espero que les guste, lo mío es más... misterio y cosas imposibles que romances XD y bien... ¿cómo va? ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Takouji? ¿Koumi? ¿Alguna otra? Guau, pensé que esto iba a ser un fiasco, pero puedo decir que estoy más o menos satisfecha con ella u.u oh, sí.

Kouji: Cállate, escritora loca, no te conformas con hacerme sufrir en el otro fic, también usas este __

Kini: Pero aquí tú eres el protagonista n_n' (Dios... ahora yo he caído bajo X__X)

Kouichi: ¡¡Yo sólo quiero a una persona!! *___* (no ha dejado a abrazar a Lyserg... y no es posesivo el hombre XD)

Lyserg: ñ_ñ- Podrías soltarme un día... o al menos bajarme...

Kouichi: Ups, lo siento (no sé cómo pudo cargarlo, pero al fin lo baja al suelo o.o') ^___^ Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí.

Kini: Es que Kouichi está aprovechando que no está... ya-sabes-quién XD

Lyserg: Oh ._.' ... ~_~ (se relaja un poco)

Kouichi: ¡¡Soy un detective!! n__n

Kini: ¡¡Sí!! (abraza a Kouichi) ¡¡Kawaii!! *¬*

Kouichi: ^___^ Kini-sensei ha sido buena conmigo (se deja querer)

Kouji: Los dos están locos ~__~' pero yo tengo un plan para acabar con el inglés... mwa ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja (histérico) JA JA JA JA JA

Lyserg: Kouji-san... aún estoy aquí ~__~' (Kouji lo ignora por completo y sigue con sus risas locas).

Kini: Ehmm... Kanata, este es un regalo para ti, es la primera parte, en cuanto pueda, subiré la segunda n_nU seguiré con "Amor en la oscuridad" XDDD y necesito nuevas ideas para el Hao/Lyserg de Yuzu TT__TT Ilumina mi camino, Señor...

Kouichi: ¿Una bombilla eléctrica estará bien? (se le olvida por completo de qué se trata exactamente "ese" fanfic).

Kini: Eres tan kawaii ^___^-

Kouichi: ^___^

Kouji: MWA JA JA JA JA JA JA MUERTE JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

Lyserg: .__.'

Kini: Ok, hasta la vista amantes del Takouji o del Koumi (ambas corrientes que no entiendo XD), veremos si Kouji se queda con Takuya o con Izumi... o... ¿con Kouichi? oO'

Kouichi: ¡¡¡NO!!! Mi corazón sólo le pertenece a una persona (melodramático)

Kini: Eh... sí, lo sabemos, Kouichi ñ_ñ' Bueno... bye, bye n__n Digan adiós, niños n_nUU

Kouichi: ¡¡Sayonara!! ^___^

Lyserg: (despidiéndose tímidamente agitando su mano) ñ__ñ' _See you later_

Kouji: MWA JA JA JA JA JA SANGRE JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

Lyserg: T.T ... (acercándose a Kouichi en busca de protección [es su defensa natural XD])

(Hasta el próximo capítulo, gracias Kanata y Miyuni por hacerme escribir algo que tal vez nunca en mi vida hubiera escrito. Felicidades por tu cumpleaños, Kanata, espero que este sea un regalo de cumple aceptable ñ__ñ ... XP BYE)


End file.
